Another Chance
by TwistedRocketPower
Summary: She had been thinking about this for a while now. They'd gone out before, and she was so happy with him, but fear took over when things started moving fast and Abby backed away. She wanted to be with Tim, and she hoped that he'd give them another chance.


Abby took a deep breath. She had been thinking about this for a while now. It scared her at first, so much so that she didn't talk to him for a while, and when he came down to her lab she would ignore him or be hostile towards him… But then she realized all that was doing was pushing him back even further, and that was the exact opposite of what she truly wanted.

They'd gone out before, and she was so happy with him, but fear took over when things started moving fast and Abby backed away. Her job meant too much to her and she just didn't think she could handle having a boyfriend. She tried to tell herself that she had a crazy schedule and a guy just wouldn't understand that… But this guy had the exact same crazy schedule, so he would completely understand that.

And nice? God, was he ever a nice guy. He would do anything for her, even after she broke his heart. If she asked him to jump off of a bridge he'd probably do it, just to make her happy… Although him jumping off of a bridge and getting injured, and most likely dying, wouldn't make her happy... So, she'd never ask him to jump off of a bridge.

Not only was he nice, but he was sweet, kind, caring, smart, he listened, and, although he was often joked about his lack of a sense of humor, he could always make her laugh. Yeah, he was basically the guy that every girl dreams about. He was the guy that you could take home to meet your parents and never have to worry about a thing.

So, why didn't she just stay with him to begin with? That was a question she had been asking herself for a while now. Was it all because of her own fears?

She couldn't let her fears control her anymore. She wanted to be with him. She was still scared about being in a committed relationship, but her _want_ to be in that relationship was greater than the fear.

"I'm thinking too far ahead," Abby said to Bert, who was sitting on her table, as she paced back and forth in her lab, "Who knows if Timmy will even want me anymore? I probably wouldn't want me. Not after what I did. I basically used him, just kept him hanging on. I knew he wanted to want to be in a real relationship, and that I wasn't ready, but I stayed with him anyway… longer than I should have." She stopped pacing, put her hands on her hips, and stared at Bert, "That's it! I have to call him right now!"

"Call who?" Tim asked as he entered the lab.

Abby jumped back in surprise, "Tim!"

"Abby!"

She glared at him, "How long have you been standing outside of that door?"

"Uh, zero seconds. I just got off of the elevator and walked in. Are you okay?"

She cleared her throat, "I'm fine. What do you need?"

He pointed to the stool that he usually sat in, "I need to sit and use the computer. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is, Timmy. You know you're the only one who uses that side of the desk anyway… I mean, sometimes I use it, but very rarely, because I'm usually on the left and you're usually on the right. It's kind of how we work, you know? I mean, what if I worked on the right and you worked on the left? That would be weird wouldn't it?"

Tim stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to think, "Abbs?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yupp, I'm great… Like frosted flakes."

He smiled, very confused by her odd behavior, "Okay…" He walked up to the computer desk, sat down, and began working.

* * *

Abby was quiet all day. She only spoke when Tim asked her a question, or when Gibbs came in asking about the case.

Every once in a while she would glance over at Tim, and, to her knowledge, he only saw her do this once. He returned the glance with a smile then continued his work.

At noon, Tim asked her if she'd want to go out to lunch with him, something they had done at least once a week for the past seven years. Abby said she would love to, but she had a lot of work to do so she couldn't… She spent the entire half hour sitting at her desk in a panic, arguing with herself about whether or not she should tell him how she felt.

After lunch she continued giving him side glances. She figured he didn't notice since, he never said anything.

* * *

It was nearing nine o'clock. It had been an extra long day, and now it was _finally_ almost time to go home for the night. Tim was just finishing up on some things, then he'd be heading out, as would Abby.

"Well, I'm ready to go," Tim said, taking a final look around him to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

Abby turned off her last machine, "Me too. All by babies are now sound asleep."

They left out of the lab and walked to the elevator, "I need to go to my desk before I leave," Tim said, "It'll just take a second, then we can walk out together."

Abby smiled, "Are you worried about me walking outside, alone, in the dark?"

"You can never be too cautious," He replied.

The elevator door opened and they got inside. Abby pressed the button, and they headed up.

A few seconds after the elevator started, Abby suddenly pressed the emergency switch.

Tim stared at her, waiting for her to speak, but she remained quiet.

"Are… Are you gonna tell me why you just-"

"I need to talk to you, Timmy."

He sighed, "Thank God!"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"You've been acting weird around me all day. You looked over at me thirty-two times before I stopped counting… And that was just before lunch."

"So you did notice!"

"Of course I did. How could I not?"

"Well, why didn't you say something?"

"Because, I figured you would talk when you were ready."

Abby smiled, "Aw, Timmy, you're so thoughtful."

Again, it was silent.

"Abbs?"

"Yeah?"

"Not trying to be unthoughtful, but you did stop the elevator and you _did_ say that you needed to talk, so…"

"Oh right," Abby took a long, deep breath, "I don't know how to say this Tim," She looked away from him and stared at the elevator doors, "I- I can't think of a _right way_ to say this."

"What is it, Abbs?" He asked, becoming concerned, "Are you sick? Are you… pregnant?"

She looked back at him with wide eyes, "No! No, no, no, no, no. Nothing like that."

"Oh, okay… Well, it can't be that bad."

"It's not bad… maybe. It all depends on what you think of it."

"Think of what?" Tim asked.

"I… I miss you, Tim."

Tim was confused, "I haven't gone anywhere, Abbs."

Abby shook her head, "No, I don't mean it like that. I mean… I miss us. I miss there being an _us_."

It took Tim a moment to realize what she was saying, "Oh! Really?"

She nodded.

"Wow… I- I never thought I'd hear you say that. When did you start feeling this way?"

"I'm not exactly sure _when_ it happened… but its been a few months now." She waited for him to speak, but he didn't, so she continued, "I understand that you probably hate me and I know that I deserve that, but I just needed to tell you. I'm so sorry for how I treated you the last time we were together. I know I was terrible-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Tim stopped her, "First of all, I could never hate you. And, second, the happiest time of my life was when we were together."

"Seriously?"

He nodded, "I loved it. I hated when that part of our relationship ended… I just figured I pushed you too hard. I never blamed you for us breaking up, I blamed myself."

"Why would you blame yourself?"

"Because, I was the one who wanted to be in a committed relationship. We had only been going out for a little while when I told you that, so I figured that that was what eventually tore us apart. I was just glad that you decided to keep being my friend… I thought you'd hate me."

"Hate you? I couldn't hate you. You're one of the best friends I've ever had."

Tim smiled, "You _are_ the best friend I've ever had."

They were both silent for a moment.

"Do you… Do you think you could give us another chance?" Abby asked nervously, "I mean, that is if you even want to, because even though…" Her voice trailed off as he walked closer to her, their faces now only inches apart.

He leaned in and gently kissed her. Her heart was beating so fast, and she felt like her legs were going to crumble away… It was the best feeling in the world.

Once the kiss ended he rested his forehead against hers, "I'd love to give us another chance."

They stood there for five more minutes, neither saying a word, just enjoying each others presence.

"We- We better get going," Abby said, even though she didn't want to move… ever again. She smiled, "We can't stay in this elevator forever."

"Why not?" He replied.

She laughed, "Come on, Timmy. Let's get your stuff from your desk." She flipped the switch for the elevator to start back up.

Tim put his arm around her, and she put hers around him. It was the most comforting feeling they had felt in a long time.

Two seconds into the elevator starting, it stopped, and the doors opened.

There Tony stood, he immediately began clapping over-dramatically, "Beautiful, just beautiful!" He said in a sarcastic and very tired tone.

They both stood in the elevator. Tim couldn't believe that Tony was there. He couldn't move his eyes from the agent.

"Tony…" Abby began, "How long have you been there?"

"We have all been here for as long as you two have been in there," Ziva replied. She was sitting on the floor, Indian style.

Neither Tim nor Abby had even realized she was there, they had both been too fixated on Tony.

Tony held the elevator doors open, "Well, come on kids. Get on out here."

Abby began to walk out, but Tim didn't move. Abby took a hold of his hand, "Tim… Come on, Tim."

Finally he remembered how to walk, and talk, "Why didn't you use the stairs?" He asked as they walked out of the elevator.

"They wanted to listen," An all too familiar voice said.

Tim and Abby quickly looked over to their side. There was Gibbs, leaning against the wall, a cup of coffee in his hand.

Now neither of them knew what to say.

Tony went up to them, "I'd love to stay, but I'm tired and I want to sleep… Again, that was beautiful," He stepped into the elevator.

"Hold it!" Ziva called out to him. She stood up and walked over to Tim and Abby, "Congratulations," She said with a sly smile, then she got into the elevator alongside Tony. The door closed, leaving just Tim, Abby, and Gibbs.

Tim swallowed hard as Gibbs walked up to them. He looked at Abby, then Tim, then Abby, and back to Tim one last time. He smiled as he turned around and headed for the stairs, "'Bout time."

* * *

**This is one of the ways I pictured Tim and Abby getting back together. I have about five different ways that I picture them reuniting... Maybe, if you guys liked this one, I'll write up the others sometime and add them as one-shots as well. **

**Anyway, let me know what you think :)**


End file.
